


Auf ein Wort...

by Tessa1972



Series: Auf ein Wort... [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Antiva, Difficult Decisions, Engagement, Erotic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Post Trespasser, Rialto (Dragon Age), Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Ein Besuch bei Schwester und Schwager in Antiva. Entscheidungen des Herzens. Rückblenden und die Zukunft.





	1. Die Ankunft

Ein Schiff legte an - reges Treiben.   
Rialto war eine zierliche kleine Stadt, aber das viele Wasser und die Weinberge machten viel her.   
Es war ein Handelsschiff, aber auch einige Reisende mit Gepäck waren an Bord. Personen winkten am Ufer.   
Fae Mandeville stand mit ihrem Kutscher bei den wartenden Menschen. Sie blickte aufgeregt zur Reling und hoffte ihn zu sehen.   
Da stand er plötzlich. Fae war etwas geschockt, doch sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und lächelte und winkte wie wahnsinnig! Die Reisenden verließen das Schiff. Ein Mann, bepackt mit Gepäck hüpfte schier von Bord und steuerte auf Lady Mandeville zu.   
"Rodolfo, bitte..." sagte Fae zu dem Kutscher und er eilte dem näherkommenden Mann zur Hilfe. Rodolfo nahm dem Mann den Seesack vom Rücken und den großen Koffer aus der rechten Hand. Rodolfo verbeugte sich und David sagte "Herzlichen Dank! Wie lieb von Ihnen!" Fae rannte nun auf ihren Bruder zu und umarmte ihn so heftig, dass es richtig weh tat. Sie begann zu schluchzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Bruders. David hielt seine Schwester fest und ihm liefen ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen.   
"Lasse Dich ansehen, kleiner Bruder!" sagte Lady Mandeville und hielt den Mann nun auf Armeslänge. "Du bist so schmal geworden, aber Du lässt Dein Haar wieder wachsen - gut gut...." Fae sah David ins Gesicht. David sagte nichts, blickte aber gutmütig und aufmunternd in die Augen seiner Schwester. Diesen Blick kannte Fae so gut: David sprach nicht viel als Kind aber er konnte alles mit nur einem Blick sagen!   
Rodolfo kam zurück mit der Bemerkung, die Droschke stünde bereit zur Abfahrt. 

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Vögel flogen im azurfarbenen Himmel. Der Duft von Blüten lag in der Luft. Es war warm und die Menschen auf den Wegen lächelten. So kannte David Antiva. Schöne Landschaft - freundliche Menschen. Wie sehr freute er sich auch auf seinen Schwager. Rosco war ein einfacher und herzlicher Mann. Mehr ein Bauer als ein Graf. Und er war gut zu Davids Schwester!   
Die Kutschfahrt dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichten das Mandeville Weingut. 

"Wo ist Rosco? Und wie geht's ihm denn?" fragte David seine Schwester, während sie zum Haus gingen. Fae antwortete: "Er zeigt jemanden die neue Rebsorte. Sie wächst erst an und kann noch nicht geerntet werden und wir haben noch keinen Namen." "Oh! Wie wundervoll! Womöglich ein Interessent?!" freute sich David für seine Schwester. "Ein Interessent....ja, ganz Recht!" lächelte Fae.


	2. Dem kleinen Bruder fehlt ein Arm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae macht sich große Vorwürfe.

Sie tranken Tee und aßen etwas Obst. David bemerkte, dass seine Schwester immer wieder auf seinen fehlenden Arm starrte.   
"Möchtest Du mich etwas fragen, Fae?" fragte David sanft.  
Fae blickte ihn wie versteinert an. Er hatte ihre fragenden Blicke bemerkt. Fae schwieg und blickte in ihre Tasse Tee.   
"Es tut nicht mehr weh. Es ist alles bestens verheilt. Nur ein leichtes Ungleichgewicht tritt manchmal auf - reine Übungs- und Gewohnheitssache!" lächelte David.   
"Wir hätten auf Dich aufpassen müssen! Wir sind die Älteren! Wieso passiert sowas dem kleinen Bruder?" meinte Fae mit leisem Schluchzen. David ergriff mit der rechten Hand, den Unterarm seiner Schwester und drückte sie sanft mit den Worten: "Weil es mein Weg war! Meine Bestimmung! Wenn mir dies alles nicht widerfahren wäre, dann hätte ich ihn..." David hatte einen Kloß im Hals und konnte nicht weitersprechen.   
Als sich David wieder gefasst hatte, fragte er: "Es ist noch Zeit bis zum Mittagessen. Darf ich mir etwas die Beine vertreten?" Fae meinte: "Sicherlich! Rosco und der .... Interessent sind noch länger unterwegs. Du kennst Rosco ja, wenn er seine Berge zeigt können Stunden vergehen und sie sind erst kurz bevor Du gekommen bist, losgegangen. Ach! Und ich hoffe, es macht Dir nichts aus, dass dieser Herr heute unser Gast sein wird?!" David antwortete lächelnd: "Schön, wenn sich manche Dinge nicht verändern! Ich freue mich schon so sehr auf Rosco und ein Mensch, der Euch Gutes bringen kann, ist selbstverständlich herzlich Willkommen!" David gab seiner Schwester einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und verließ den Wintergarten. Er sah nicht, dass Fae hinter seinem Rücken ganz verschmitzt zu lächeln begann....


	3. "A walk in the park"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und auf einmal holt ihn die Vergangenheit ein...

David trottete durch die Straßen Rialto's. Er kannte hier alles so gut, beinahe nichts hatte sich verändert. Beinahe! Etwas hatte sich sehr wohl verändert: David! Er besuchte, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten, seine Schwester und ihren Mann, aber dies war sein erster Besuch mit nur einem Arm und ohne Titel des Inquisitors. Und Fae war irgendwie anders. Vielleicht täuschte er sich, aber er sah ihre Traurigkeit, ihn nach langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. David war dünner geworden und der fehlende Arm gab seiner Figur eine seltsam anmutende Asymmetrie! Seine Schwester wusste: Ihr kleiner Bruder war ein strammer Junge, aber nun wirkte er fragil und verletzlich! So sehr sie auch versuchte es zu verbergen, Fae's Augen verrieten ihre Fragen, Ängste und Gefühle.   
David wollte nicht über Dorian sprechen, deswegen lief er nun durch die Straßen von Rialto. Er kannte die ruhigen und inspirierenden Ecken der Stadt und eine der schönsten war ein kleiner Park im Zentrum. Wunderschöne alte Bäume, unglaublich farbenprächtige Blumen, Mannshohe Büsche uns sogar eine kleine Quelle fand man in diesem kleinen grünen Paradies. Einfache, doch stabile Bänke luden zum Verweilen ein. David setzte sich einen Moment und versuchte sich auf seinen Herzschlag zu konzentrieren. Doch plötzlich vernahm er eine Stimme. Irgendwie kam sie ihm verwandt vor, doch kein Gesicht passend zu dem freundlichen tiefen Klang wollte ihm in den Sinn kommen. Die Worte kamen von rechts - von seiner intakten Seite. Die Stimme fragte erneut: "David? Bist Du es wirklich, Schatz?" Und eine andere männliche Stimme sprach: "Hey Hübscher! David! Wir sind's - Vaskaar und Deacon." Deacon winkte ihm mit beiden Armen zu.  
Bei Erbauer! Diese zwei Jungs?! All die vergangenen Jahre!   
David sprang von der Bank und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Worte kamen. Seine schlechten Augen (nun, er sah wirklich besser seit Wochen, beinahe klarer seit knapp einem Monat, es war geradezu ein Wunder, dennoch waren seine Augen um Vieles schlechter als vor dem Anker...) ließen ihn die beiden Männer nur undeutlich erkennen, aber ja - es waren Deacon und Vaskaar! Millionen von Gefühlen und Bilder rollten wie Donnergrollen über David hinweg. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und es durchzuckte ihn bis ins Mark.   
Sie kamen näher. Beide sahen großartig aus: Stark, muskulös, durchtrainiert! Jung, als wäre nicht ein Monat vergangen seit....tja....SEIT!!  
"David, wir hörten so viel über Dich - vielleicht Wahres, vielleicht Lügen....HAHAHA....aber beim Erbauer....David....wir haben nie wieder einen Mann wie Dich getroffen!" lachte Deacon süffisant und frech wie immer. David errötete sofort! "So...So Vieles ist passiert, Jungs.....Bei Andraste, ich fühle mich wie 100 Jahre alt und Ihr zwei - stark und hinreißend wie immer!" sagte David ruhig und etwas schüchtern. Dann fuhr er fort: "Ich suchte nur nach etwas Ablenkung hier im Park. Bin so glücklich, freundliche und bekannte Gesichter zu sehen."   
"Du weißt wie wir zwei zum Thema 'Ablenkung' stehen, David! Es ist schnuckelig hier, niemand zu sehen weit und breit, weiches Moos und abschirmende Büsche überall. Und auch wenn Du Deine starke Hand verloren hast - Du hast immer noch Deinen bezaubernden Mund, Deine agile und verspielte Zunge und Deinen hübschen Körper und heißen Hintern, Schatz!!" meinte Vaskaar verführerisch und mit lasziven Unterton.


	4. David und die Männer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Entscheidung zu treffen, fällt nicht leicht. Was, wenn es nicht die Richtige ist?

Alles stand bereit, es war hübsch eingedeckt. Fae war wirklich eine gute Hausfrau. Die wunderschön verzierte Tischdecke mit Stickereien war von Fae selbst gefertigt worden. David sollte es so schön wie möglich bei ihnen haben.   
Apropos, wo blieb er denn? Rialto war nicht zu groß und David hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie verlaufen oder verirrt! Doch auch Rosco und ihr Besucher waren noch nicht zurück vom Weinberg. So verschob Fae nochmals ein paar Gabeln und Tellerchen und wartete auf ihre Jungs.   
Fae ging zum Fenster und sah David schnellen Schrittes auf das Grundstück zulaufen. Er wirkte leicht erhitzt, rote Wangen zierten sein markantes Gesicht. Fae glaubte, ihrem Bruder ginge es schlecht und sie rief aus dem Fenster zu ihm hinunter, ob alles in Ordnung sei. David lächelte und sagte mit seiner tiefen warmen Stimme: "Alles in Ordnung, Schwesterherz! Ich mache mich nur kurz frisch."   
Nach einer kurzen Weile kam David ins Speisezimmer und umarmte seine Schwester innig mit dem Satz: "Oh Fae, Du glaubst nicht wie klein die Welt ist?!"  
"Konntest Du Dich etwas entspannen, David?" fragte Fae nun ihren Bruder. David wollte gerade mit "Nun ja, nicht wirklich...." antworten, als es an der Tür klopfte und ein Diener meinte, kurz mit Lady Mandeville sprechen zu müssen. Fae entschuldigte sich bei David und folgte ihrem Angestellten. David setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Esstisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich blass und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er flüsterte ein leises "Es tut mir so leid, Dorian" und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

(David Trevelyan war ein Mann der Männer liebte!   
Er zeigte oftmals seine raue Schale, doch drinnen hatte er einen zu weichen verletzbaren Kern.   
Ein paar intime Momente reichten ihm damals, um sich selbst wieder zu spüren.   
Oft träumte er, DEN Richtigen zu finden und bis ans Ende aller Tage glücklich zu sein.   
Niemand blieb länger als ein paar nette Runden Spaß.  
David Trevelyan war ein Glückspilz!  
Im größten Chaos fand er sein Gegenstück, seinen Seelenverwandten.  
Und dann hieß es Abschied nehmen.   
Eine Fernbeziehung war absolut in Ordnung, doch David kamen Zweifel.   
Magister Pavus war so viel stärker und weiser als er selbst - war David nicht vielleicht nur ein Klotz am Bein?!  
David Trevelyan war niemals in einer Partnerschaft, so waren Tändeleien mit verschiedenen Partnern nichts Außergewöhnliches!  
Heute hatte David eine Entscheidung getroffen!   
Vaskaar und Deacon und ihr unmoralisches Angebot öffneten ihm die Augen.   
David Trevelyan war schwach und ein Egoist!)


	5. Seine Hände

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wunder geschehen immer wieder und auch Unfälle.

David beruhigte sich, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und atmete tief durch. Warum kam seine Schwester nicht zurück. War womöglich etwas passiert?! Er schreckte auf! Rosco oder einer der Angestellten - der Weinberg hatte teilweise steile Abhänge. Beim Erbauer!! David rannte aus dem Esszimmer und suchte nach irgendjemanden den er fragen könnte. Eine junge Angestellte kam mit einer Hand voll Tüchern oder Laken im Arm aus einem Zimmer. David kannte das Mädchen nicht und fragte: "Verzeihen Sie, Miss. Aber wo ist Lady Mandeville, bitte?" Die junge Frau war in Gedanken vertieft und schreckte auf als sie angesprochen wurde. Etwas verängstigt antwortete sie: "Lord Inquisitor! Verzeiht, ich habe Euch nicht gesehen. Wo MyLady ist fragt ihr?" Manche Menschen sahen in David anscheinend noch immer den Inquisitor. David nickte. "Sie ist bei dem Ehrengast, MyLord! Der Botschafter ist verunglückt!” antwortete sie etwas ängstlich. Dann machte sie einen kleinen Knicks und eilte davon.   
Beim Erbauer! Jemanden war tatsächlich etwas geschehen! Ein Botschafter?! Woher er wohl stammen mag? Er scheint Weinliebhaber zu sein?! Und plötzlich wurde es David ganz anders zumute! Er dachte an den einzigen Botschafter der Weinkenner ist und den er kannte: Dorian! Ihm wurde erneut schwer ums Herz und er musste sich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Er machte sich auf den Weg, seine Schwester zu finden. Hoffentlich war dem armen Mann nicht zu viel zugestoßen…..  
Das kleine Wasserschlösschen hatte viele winzige Zimmer und David wußte nicht wo er beginnen sollte, doch plötzlich kam ihm Rosco entgegen. David lief schnellen Schrittes auf seinen Schwager zu und umarmte ihn herzlich. Rosco erwiderte den Gruß. “Ach wie schön Dich zu sehen, Davide.” sagte Lord Mandeville freundlich. David liebte den Akzent von seinem Schwager, dieser typische Antivan sing-sang war einfach hinreißend! Und bei Rosco hieß er ‘Davide’ mit einem hörbaren e am Ende - einfach zauberhaft! David sprudelte los wie eine heiße Quelle: “Wie geht es ihm? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Kann man noch etwas tun? Bei Andraste, ich hatte solche Angst, Du wärst verunglückt! Nicht das dies bedeutet, es läge mir nichts an der Unversehrtheit des Botschafters……” Rosco staunte, er hatte David noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen, traurig und schweigsam, munter und ruhig ja, aber so?!   
“Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend hervorragend! Er lachte sogar schon über seine eigene Dummheit, wie er es nennt, nicht ich! Und nun suche ich nach dem alten Gehstock von meinem Vater. Aber, Davide, woher weißt Du es überhaupt?” fragte Rosco.   
“Euer neues Mädchen hat mir gesagt, der Botschafter ist verunglückt! Woher stammt er und ich hoffe, er hat noch immer Interesse??” wollte David nun wissen. Ein keckes Lächeln huschte über Rosco's Gesicht. David war zu aufgeregt um es mitzubekommen. Lord Mandeville erwiderte leicht grinsend: “Alles bestens, Davide! Dieser Herr kommt aus gutem Haus. Er hat das nötige Kleingeld. Er hat sogar schon den Namen für den neuen Wein gefunden. Er wird hoffentlich des Öfteren bei uns verweilen. Leider ist er schon vergeben, aber er wäre absolut Dein Typ! Davide, gehe doch schon wieder ins Esszimmer, ja?!” David nickte und trottete zurück.  
Er erreichte das Esszimmer und stellte sich ans offene Fenster. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie spät es geworden war. Die Sonne glühte wie ein Rubin am Horizont - traumhaft schön! Plötzlich hörte er Menschen hereinkommen und wieder gehen, er drehte sich um und sah, wie die Angestellten der Mandeville's das Essen vorbereiteten. David blickte wieder, in Gedanken vertieft, aus dem Fenster! Deshalb merkte er nicht, wie sich ihm klappernd etwas näherte! Plötzlich verdeckte ihm jemand die Augen mit beiden Händen. Erst dachte er es wäre Fae, aber es waren keine Frauenhände, auch wenn sie warm und sanft waren. Und plötzlich wußte David, wem diese zarten Hände gehörten….


End file.
